Canon Drabbles
by S-Savers
Summary: —of 1001 Tales of A Cherrytomato, CANON drabbles collections. Ditulis oleh para savers, untuk merayakan 'tumpengan' 1K member grup SasuSaku Lovers. Sweet, flirty, warm, and of course full of memories.


_**~savers~**_

**presents**

**.**

_**drabble collections—untuk merayakan 1K+ member group SasuSaku Lovers**_

**.**

**. **

**1001 Tales of A Cherrytomato**

**[Canon Drabbles]**

**©S-Savers**

**.**

**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

**.**

**.**

**~selamat membaca~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Present for You **_**—by **__**Rima Aqilla Fadiah**_

Sasuke mendecak kesal. Kepalanya mulai berdenyut ketika memikirkan tanggal ini. Entah apa yang merasukinya sehingga dia sangat peduli dengan tanggal ini.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Semua yang berhubungan dengan orang itu selalu membuatnya gila. Sekarang hanya ada 3 kata dalam benaknya: _Pink_. Hadiah. Ulang tahun.

"_Happy birthday_, Sakura!" teriak orang-orang yang ada di kedai 'Ramen Ichiraku' itu. Sakura menangis bahagia karena mendapatkan kejutan dari teman-teman seangkatannya.  
"_Arigatou, __M__inna_," ujarnya. Lalu, setelah aba-aba dari Naruto, semua orang mulai memakan ramen milik mereka.

Sakura hanya memandang makanannya, tanpa berkata apa pun. Lalu, tiba-tiba ia merasakan bahwa ada seseorang yang mengintainya. Dengan gerakan cepat, ia membalikkan badannya dan mulai berjalan ke arah semak-semak.

"Sasuke-kun?!" ucapnya terkejut.

"Hn."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Ayo, cepat masuk!" ujarnya.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini." Sasuke memberikan kotak persegi barwarna biru muda kepada Sakura. Sesaat kemudian Sasuke menghilang dengan gumpalan asap di sekelilingnya.

Sakura membuka kotak tersebut. Ternyata kotak tersebut berisi sebuah kalung bersimbol klan Uchiha. Secarik kertas ikut menyembul bersama kalung tersebut. Sakura membacanya dengan segera

**'**_**Otanjoubi omodetou**_**. Kuharap kau menyukainya.  
**_**aishiteru**_**.'**

**U.S****.**

Sakura menangis bahagia. Tak menyangka ulang tahunnya kali ini sangat indah.

'_Aishiteru mo_, Sasuke-_kun_."

* * *

**Wedding and Jounin Problems **_**—by P**__**utri Monoarfa**_

Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan geram, sudah beberapa hari ini pria itu tak mengacuhkannya. Sakura bisa saja berpura-pura tidak peduli, tapi itu tidak bisa mengingat statusnya yang kini sebagai tunangan pria terakhir di klan Uchiha itu.

"Sasuke-_kun_ …."

"…."

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

"…."

"_Teme_!" Ia tersenyum sinis saat melihat alis Sasuke yang berkedut kesal.

"Haah, apa maumu?" _Finally!_ Akhirnya pria Uchiha itu mau membuka suaranya!

"Kau tidak memakan bekal buatanku lagi," ujar Sakura sambil melirik bekal buatannya yang masih terbungkus rapi.

"Aku sudah makan," ujar Sasuke sambil memasukkan onigiri kedalam mulutnya.

"Kau sedang makan, Idiot."

"….."

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Hn."

"Oh, yang benar saja! Sampai kapan kau ingin merajuk begini, hah?"

"Aku tidak merajuk."

"Kau merajuk! Sudah satu minggu kau tidak mau makan bekal buatanku seperti biasanya, kita juga tidak pernah berkencan lagi! Aku tidak heran jika besok kau memutuskan pertunangan kita!"

"Aku tidak merajuk."

"Terserah! Mulai besok aku tidak akan mau repot-repot membuatkanmu bekal jika kau tidak memakannya!"

"… Sakura."

"Hn?"

"Berhentilah menjadi _shinobi_."

"Sudah kukatakan aku tidak mau! Itu cita-citaku sejak kecil!"

"Kau ingin menikah denganku?"

"Er … tentu."

"Hn. Jika ingin menikah denganku, berhentilah menjadi _shinobi._ Aku tidak bisa menikah dengan orang yang pangkatnya _Jounin_ sementara aku masih _Genin!_"

* * *

**Kemukus ****—**_**by **__**N**__**ilakandi**_

Kita tidak pernah tahu bagaimana semesta berkonspirasi dalam membuat sebuah hal.

Sakura tak tahu betul sejak kapan pemuda itu ada di depannya, melindunginya dengan protektif, menghalangi musuh yang hendak mengincarnya. Lamat-lamat ia bisa mencium bau maskulin yang menguar dari punggung tegap pemuda di depannya ini. Ia bisa mendengar pemuda itu berujar lirih, "Aku akan melindungimu."

Ia tak tahu bagaimana cara semesta membuat pemuda itu bersinar di matanya, ia tak bisa berkedip barang sejenak, binar-binar cahaya muncul kemudian.

Sakura tak tahu bagaimana semesta merancang sebuah skenario.  
Malam itu bulan bertengger di atas dahan pohon, beberapa meter darinya gerbang desa berdiri kokoh. Ia hanya menunggu dan menunggu, dan ia tak tahu menunggu akan apa. Ada kegelisahan menelusup di antara sanubarinya.

Dan akhirnya ia tahu,

"Terimakasih."

Pemuda itu meninggalkannya. Dengan luka yang meretas, menggelap, lalu membuat hatinya berdarah.

Berlari kencang. Sakura menerobos kumpulan _shinobi _yang menghalanginya. Rambut merah muda sebahu itu masai. Dan di depannya, ada Sasuke Uchiha yang disangga Naruto Uzumaki.

Dan pupil matanya melebar. Sakura menatap sangsi. Bibirnya kelu.

"Aku pulang."

Sakura tak pernah tahu bagaimana semesta coba mengikatnya. Menciptakan sebuah jerat tak kasat mata yang membuat dunianya dan pemuda itu berada dalam sebuah lingkaran absolut.  
Ia hanya tersenyum.

* * *

**Orion **_**—by **__**Annisa Yumna Ulfah**_

Sakura biasanya akan berlepas diri dari segala urusannya sebagai ninja—termasuk segala tentang manajemen Rumah Sakit Konoha yang cukup rumit itu—dengan menenangkan diri di bawah teduhnya malam yang sepi.

Menatap Orion di langit—bintang kecil yang kedipan samarnya memang hanya berperan sebagai titik kecil di angkasa—cukup membuat Sakura senang. Dan tenang. Malam memang perputaran alam yang syahdu untuk membuang lelah.

"Sakura ..."

Panggilan itu menyentakkan Sakura. Ia yang baru saja membuka tirai harus berpaling karena sebuah tangan menyentuh dirinya. Perlahan ia tersenyum, hanya lengkung tipis tapi tulus.

Sebuah tarikan tidak bisa ia elakkan. Tangan Sasuke lebih kuat darinya, membimbingnya kembali ke atas tempat tidur—dan ia hanya bisa menyerah.

Aha, kebiasaannya untuk melepas lelah sembari menatap Orion harus ditiadakan malam ini. Oh, mungkin ia akan lebih sering meninggalkan kebiasaan ini.

Nama Uchiha telah ia sandang. Diresmikan tiga hari lalu ...

... Jadi, ia punya tugas baru sebagai rekan tidur seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Hm, mungkin ini akan sama menenangkannya dengan menatapi Orion? Atau lebih?

Hanya senyum Sakura yang menjawab pertanyaan itu—senyum yang terulas lagi ketika Sasuke melingkarkan tangan dengan erat di sekeliling tubuhnya.

* * *

**Abracadabra! **_**—by **__**Aulia Radiko 'sevena'**_

"Ooh … rupanya begitu," gumam Sasuke setelah membaca dan memahami isi sebuah buku. "Mungkin ini dapat dipraktekkan," ucapnya lagi seraya menutup buku tersebut dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantung ninja miliknya.

Dan dengan segera, ia pergi menuju lapangan tempat latihan tim 7 dulu. Di sana, Sasuke melihat Naruto dan Sakura berbincang-bincang di bawah pohon dan Sasuke tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Sakura-_chan_! Benarkah kau menjalin hubungan Darui dari Kumogakure?"

"E-eh? Kau kata siapa, Naruto?"

"Bukan kata siapa-siapa. Hanya saja―" Sasuke segera pergi dari situ dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya disebuah dahan pohon. Ia menghabiskan waktu dua jam guna memikirkan perkataan Naruto tadi. Lalu, dengan cepat, Sasuke mendatangi Sakura yang duduk sendirian.

"Sakura. _Abracadabra_!" ucapnya setelah berdiri di depan Sakura dan Sakura yang bingung akan ucapan Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam.

Akhinya, Sasuke membuka mulutnya, "Aku membaca di buku. Katanya, jika kita mengucapkan mantra itu keinginan kita bisa menjadi nyata."

"…"

"Aku ingin kau menjadi milikku. Oleh karena itu, aku mengucapkan mantra itu padamu. Jadi, _Abracadabra_," ucap Sasuke dengan mantra di akhir kalimatnya.

"…"

"Apakah mantranya manjur?" tanya Sasuke bingung, karena Sakura tak kunjung menjawab.

"_Abracadabra. Abracadabra_." Sasuke mengucapkannya berulang-ulang kali.

"Abr―" Dan ucapan Sasuke terpotong oleh jari Sakura yang berada di bibirnya.

"Hihii~ iya, Sasuke-_kun_."

_CHUU_~

Sakura mencium sekilas bibir Sasuke, "_Abracadabra_." Sasuke langsung merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukan hangatnya.

* * *

**桜****KISS **_**—by Rei Effendi**_

—_Road to Ninja Setting—_

_Mood _Sakura sedang tidak baik hari ini. Bagaimanapun, mendapat tugas untuk merawat _orang itu _sungguh membuat paginya terasa makin suram. Apalagi hal ini mengingatkannya pada kejadian kemarin, ketika ia menjalankan misi tingkat A bersamanya.

Ya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke—sang _playboy _andalan Konoha?

_BLAM_

Sakura membanting pintu kamar rawat Sasuke dengan kasar, tak mempedulikan tatapan heran dari cowok yang tengah duduk di atas ranjang. "Sarapan," ucapnya sambil meletakkan nampannya pada meja kecil di samping ranjang.

Sasuke nyengir kuda. Sakura tidak menggubris. Ia hanya meliriknya sekilas dan melakukan segel untuk mengecek tekanan _chakra_-nya.

"Oi, bersikap ramahlah sedikit padaku," kata Sasuke sambil memasang tampang imut. "Tidakkah kau merasa berhutang budi? Aku 'kan tidak akan seperti ini kalau tidak melindungi—"

"—apa maumu, _Teme_?" potong Sakura sarkastik.

Sasuke menyeringai tipis. Ditariknya lengan Sakura agar mendekat—

CUP

—dan satu kecupan agak lama mendarat di bibir Sakura.

"Kau ingat?—ciuman pertamaku sangat tidak elit," ujar Sasuke ketika melepaskan lengan Sakura, tersenyum tipis. "Tapi paling tidak, aku bisa mencuri ciuman pertamamu."

"K-kau—" Sakura terbelalak, menutup mulut dengan sebelah tangannya. "—kau memang menyebalkan!" bentaknya sambil bergegas pergi dari ruangan itu.

Namun, saat itu. Tidak ada yang tahu—bahwa Uchiha Sasuke tengah mati-matian menahan debaran jantungnya yang tak karuan, serta wajahnya yang tiba-tiba terasa begitu panas.

* * *

**Disease **_**—by **__**Debby Azra Aditya**_

Sebagai salah satu _medic-nin_ yang berbakat di desanya, Haruno Sakura hampir selalu sibuk setiap hari, "Yak, sudah selesai," Sakura mematikan aliran cakra di tangannya lalu tersenyum lembut pada pasiennya hari ini yang merupakan seorang anak perempuan kecil berumur sekitar tujuh tahun, "lain kali hati-hati jangan sampai jatuh lagi ya, sayang."

"Terima kasih, _neechan_!" sahut anak manis itu dengan riang. Setelah tersenyum pada Sakura, anak itu pun berlari kecil keluar ruangan.

Setelah kepergian anak itu, Sakura mulai membereskan ruangannya. Suasana di ruangannya sangat sepi hingga suara seseorang yang masuk dari jendelanya menginterupsi, "Pasien terakhir?"

"Begitulah," jawab Sakura—masih membereskan ruangannya.

Sang ANBU membuka topengnya, menunjukkan paras tampan mantan _missing-nin,_ Uchiha Sasuke, "Hn. Apa kau bisa menyembuhkan semua penyakit?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Tidak juga," Sakura berpikir sebentar, "aku tidak bisa menyembuhkan penyakitku."

Sasuke tersentak kaget. Tapi dia berusaha memasang ekspresi tenang, "Kau ... sakit apa?" tanyanya dengan nada dalam.

Mendengar suara Sasuke, Sakura tertawa geli. Gadis itu mengerling jahil, "Sakitku parah, Sasuke-_kun_," wajah Sasuke mulai tegang, "aku terlalu mencintaimu dan aku tidak bisa menyembuhkannya sama sekali."

Ah. Sasuke mengerti. Pipinya mengeluarkan semburat merah tipis sekilas. Pria itu buru-buru memasang topengnya kembali, "Menyebalkan," gerutunya setelah mendengar suara tawa Sakura.

Yeah. Istrinya memang menyebalkan.

* * *

**Tell Me the Reason** _**—by Hany**__** Uchiha Edogawa**_

"Katakan alasannya!"

Uchiha Sasuke menaikkan alisnya melihat tunangannya yang tiba-tiba datang seraya menuding Sasuke untuk menyatakan alasan yang bahkan ia tak tahu penyebabnya.

"Katakan alasan mengapa kau berterimakasih padaku saat kau ingin meninggalkanku dulu!" Oh, sekarang satu-satunya keturunan Uchiha itu mengerti maksud gadis di depannya.

"Katakan Sasuke-_kun_! Aku sudah menyimpan rasa penasaranku selama tiga tahun lebih!"

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan malas.

"Kau tak perlu mengetahuinya." Sakura menggembungkan pipinya kesal dengan jawaban Sasuke, membuat pemuda _raven_ itu menghela napas. Seketika Sasuke menghilang dari hadapannya, membuat _kunoichi pink_ itu celingak-celinguk mencari keberadaan pemuda tersebut.

"Kau ingin tahu?" Sakura kini dapat merasakan deru napas Sasuke di tengkuknya. Ternyata pemuda itu berada di belakang gadis itu sekarang, persis saat pemuda itu hendak meninggalkannya tiga tahun yang lalu. Sakura kemudian mengangguk mantap. Gadis itu menahan geli saat Sasuke membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Sakura yang membuat wajah gadis itu memerah.

"Jika kau sudah selesai dengan urusan penasaranmu itu, temui aku di kantor Hokage," ucap pemuda itu dan kemudian menghilang meninggalkan gumpalan asap. Sakura tetap merenung di tempatnya dengan wajah memerah, namun kemudian gadis itu tersenyum manis dan kemudian menghilang menyusul Sasuke.

.

.

"Terima kasih telah mengajarkanku bagaimana rasanya mencintai seorang gadis, Uchiha Sakura."

* * *

**Percaya **_**—by **__**Hanamori Yamada**_

Detik, menit, yang terlampaui. Hari, tahun yang terlewati. Tidak terbesit sedikit pun dalam benaknya untuk beranjak dari tempat semula. Tempat yang menyisakan buliran air mata, luka dan kepedihan. Tempat di mana ia merasakan sakitnya ditinggalkan dan mengharapkan. Tapi wanita itu tetap setia duduk di sana, dengan raut wajah dan sorot mata yang sama, serta—

—perasaan yang sama.

Tangan putihnya meraba tekstur kasar bangku panjang tersebut—sesekali mengeratnya pelan— sembari terisak tanpa suara. Ia tak ingin membangunkan deretan pohon-pohon besar di ujung sana, bebatuan yang sedang terlelap dan rembulan yang sedang berteduh. Karena ia sudah cukup lelah—lelah untuk memikirkan betapa menyedihkan dirinya itu.

Rambut merah mudanya melambai-lambai mengikuti hembusan angin malam. Tapi ia tidak terusik, sekedar menahan gigilpun tidak. Karena ia sudah terbiasa. Terbiasa untuk menunggu dalam dinginnya hari.

Kilasan tersebut kembali menyentak pikirannya. Memaksa dirinya untuk kembali mengingat sosok itu—membuatnya semakin mengingatnya dan merasakan rasa sesak yang semakin menjadi.

_Kunoichi_ itu kembali tersenyum getir—mendongak memandangi langit.

'_Karena ia mencintainya dengan begitu bodoh. Karena ia menunggunya dengan begitu bodoh. Karena ia percaya, percaya bahwa pria tersebut tidak begitu bodoh untuk melupakan jalan pulang. Karena Sakura percaya, suatu saat … Sasuke pasti akan kembali._

* * *

**Misi? **_**—by **__**Riestiyani Yay U-chin**_

Langit telah gelap. Sudah banyak orang terlelap. Hanya beberapa yang belum, seperti ...

"Kita ada misi," ujar Sasuke pada Sakura. Kebetulan mereka tadi berpapasan di jalan, bersama kini mereka berjalan untuk pulang.  
Mengingat perang yang telah berakhir, menyisakan banyak kerusakan—belum terbenahi bahkan hingga sekarang, tak heran jika tanpa konfirmasi langsung dari Hokage, Sakura mendengar ia mendapat misi, seperti saat ini. "Eh, misi apa, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke berhenti berjalan. Spontan Sakura ikut berhenti. Sasuke lantas menyerong dan menatap Sakura intens. Sosok di hadapannya kini, terlihat begitu tidak gemuk. "Seberapa kuat kau?" Sasuke terdengar meremehkan.

Sakura terkejut mendengar nada bicara Sasuke. "A-Apa maksudmu?" gagapnya. Entah mengapa ia merasa sangat gugup sekarang.

"Misimu sangat berat." Sasuke menjeda. Suasana sepi di sekitar mereka seolah menambah ketegangan yang ada. "Dan kau tidak boleh gagal," tegas Sasuke, begitu serius.

Sakura penasaran, dan juga takut secara bersamaan.

"Misimu adalah—" Di sana, di bawah langit yang sama. Saling berpandangan dua pasang mata. "—mengembalikan Klan Uchiha. Bersamaku."

Sakura terlihat mengembuskan napas lega. "Oh ..., hanya itu," riangnya sambil tersenyum, sebelum pada akhirnya. "HAH, KAU BILANG APA TADI?" pekiknya. _Loading_ lama ternyata.

Hei, apa itu lamaran?

* * *

**Something About Me **_**—****by ****Cintya Dinda**_

Sasuke selalu mengerjapkan matanya lamat-lamat kala ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di dalam hatinya.

Dan itu karena si gadis musim semi.

"_Kenapa kau begitu populer di antara para perempuan?!"_

"_Aku tidak pernah peduli tentang hal itu."_

_TIDAK PEDULI_

"_Ke-kenapa?! Dia bahkan tidak peduli ..."_

"_Lee!"_

"_Tapi ...,"_

"_..."_

"_Tapi aku ...,"_

"_?"_

"_Tapi aku punya Sakura yang terus menyemangatiku sepanjang waktu!"_

_**Deg!**_

Bagaimana hal seperti itu bisa mengusik pikirannya? Kata-kata dari alis tebal macam itu ...

Selama ini, yang dipikirannya hanya _Jutsu, jutsu, jutsu_ ...

... Atau, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura?

Ia menggenggam rambutnya frustrasi. Bagaimana mungkin dengan perkataan seperti itu saja membuatnya tampak gelisah dan sama sekali tidak Uchiha seperti ini.

Matanya melirik ke sana kemari tanpa arah, kemudian ia bergegas bangkit daln melompat-lompat di antara dahan pepohonan. Ia dengar, gadis cerewet dan berisik itu ada di sekitar sini untuk istirahat dari berpulang misi.

**Srek**

Ketemu. Gadis itu ada di bawah pohon, terlelap.

TAPI APA ITU?!

Kepalanya tergantung oleng! Dan ... Dan ... Akan jatuh di pundak lelaki berwajah pucat!

Tidak bisa dibiarkan. Ini mengganggu, sangat mengganggu pemandangan.

**.**

**.**

"Lho, sejak kapan aku tidur di dekat semak-semak?"

"Apa itu Sakura-_chan_?"

"Sarung ...?"

* * *

**Pilihan Sasuke **_**—****by Naumi Megumi**_

"Sakura, ayo kita bangun kembali klan Uchiha!" ajak Sasuke.

"Eh?" Sang _Kunoichi pink_ ini hanya bisa menganga syok. "K-kau … maksudmu apa, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanyanya.

"Menikahlah denganku!" jawab Sasuke dengan jelas dan singkat.

Sakura mengernyitkan keningnya. Ini seperti mimpi baginya. Sasuke, sang _Shinobi_ berbakat dan tampan yang selama ini ia sukai, memintanya untuk menikah dengannya? "Ta-tapi, bukankah kau menyukai Hinata-_chan_?" tanyanya. Wajar saja jika ia bertanya seperti itu, karena akhir-akhir ini banyak gosip yang membicarakan tentang keluarga bangsawan antara Hyuuga dan Uchiha.

"Tidak!" jawab Sasuke dengan tegas.

"Tapi, kita tidak cocok. Kita juga tidak sepadan. Aku hanya orang biasa, sedangkan kau seorang bangsawan. Kau lebih cocok dengan Hinata-_chan_. Kalian sama-sama dari keluarga terhormat, bahkan warna rambut kalian sama," ucap Sakura menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku hanya mencintaimu! Siapa pun kau, aku tetap memilihmu!" tegas Sasuke. Kata-katanya membuat Sakura tersentak. "Dan Hinata mencintai Dobe. Aku senang dengan adanya Hinata," tambahnya.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Karena dengan begitu, Dobe akan ada yang mengikat. Dobe tidak akan bisa mengejar-ngejarmu lagi! Karena kau milikku!" tegas Sasuke

_Blush_

Seketika wajah Sakura pun memerah dan panas.

* * *

**The Bribe **_**—****by ****Resti Girinda**_

"Sasuke-_kun_! Ayo pergi kencaaaaan ..."

"Tidak!" ulangnya untuk kelima kalinya.

"Sasuke-_kuuuuun_!" Sakura membuat muka memohon terbaiknya.

"Aku bilang tidak!"

Sebelum Sasuke mengambil langkah menjauh, Sakura mendorongnya jatuh dan menindih tubuh kekar Sasuke, memerangkap tubuhnya.  
Sasuke bisa saja mendorong Sakura kemudian men-_chidori_-nya. Tapi kasar kepada wanita bukanlah gayanya.

"Kalau kau menciumku, aku akan berhenti mengganggumu." Kata Sakura, tersenyum.

Otak jenius Sasuke menyadari rencana Sakura. Dari awal Sakura bukanlah mengajaknya kencan.

"Sialan!" Sasuke mengutuk pelan. Sakura lebih cerdas daripada yang Sasuke pikir.

"Ya atau tidak?" Sakura mempertemukan hidungnya pada hidung Sasuke.

Hening.

"Biarkan aku duduk."

Segera setelah Sakura bangkit darinya, Sasuke menariknya kedalam rengkuhannya dan menempelkan bibirnya dengan milik Sakura.  
Sasuke melepasnya secepat dia menangkap bibir Sakura.

"Kau mengerikan dan tidak berpengalaman dalam berciuman," ujar Sakura sambil tertawa.

Mata Sasuke menyipit.

"Hn, kalau begitu, kenapa kita tidak mencobanya lagi?" Sasuke mempertemukan tatapan hitamnya dengan hijau milik Sakura.

Sakura menyetujui dengan sebuah anggukan.

* * *

**Satu Tempat, Satu Cerita **_**—by **__**Kamichama Miion**_

Aku tahu, bagaimana sakitnya ditinggalkan orang yang kita sayang. Karena aku sudah pernah merasakannya. Jadi aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu ...

"_Walaupun aku mempunyai orangtua dan teman-teman, tapi jika tak ada kau, bagiku sama saja ... dengan hidup sendirian ..."_

Malam terjadi perpisahan adalah di tempat yang sama. Tempat pertama kita bertemu. Aku bohong mengatakan jika aku melupakan pertemuan pertama kita.

"_Kau itu ... menyebalkan!"_

Saat terjadi pertemuan, terjadi pula perpisahan. Dan ...

Terjadi pula kepulanganku ...

Aku menatap matanya yang sudah menangis. Dengan jarak tiga meter saja, aku bisa melihat betapa cantiknya dia. Tak pernah berubah. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum, dan berlari ke arahku.

"_Okaerinasai ...,"_ ucapnya memelukku erat. Kau memang agresif dari dulu. Tapi kali ini aku akan lebih menyayangimu. Lebih dari saat pertama aku mencintaimu di tempat ini.

Di tempat yang sama. Kita bertemu kembali.

Satu tempat, satu cerita. Untukmu dan aku, gadisku yang menyebalkan.

Tetaplah cinta padaku meski aku adalah penjahat yang pernah hampir membunuhmu. Maka kujawab semua dengan pelukan hangat yang hanya kuberi untukmu ...

"_Tadaima ..."_

* * *

**Heal ****—**_**by **__**Ajisai Rie**_

Jeruji di belakangnya tertutup.  
Sakura bisa melihat siluetnya yang terang redup dipermainkan api kecil di sudut ruangan, bagaimana punggung yang terlihat familiar itu selalu terasa asing baginya. Rasanya menyebalkan.

"_Konichiwa_, Sasuke-_kun_," ia berkata pelan. "Hari ini adalah giliranku untuk memeriksa kondisimu."

Tidak terdengar sahutan, pemuda itu masih tenggelam dalam meditasinya, bersila di ujung sel.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Sakura menarik napas pelan. "Kau tahu? Seperti kata _Shishou_, kondisi matamu perlu dipantau setiap harinya supaya—"

"Kenapa," nada itu monoton, tanpa penekanan berati. "Kenapa kau terus datang, Sakura?"  
Sakura tercenung.

"Aku pernah mencoba membunuhmu, ingat?"

Itu benar. Mereka pernah mencoba saling menghabisi.

Sakura mengangkat tatapannya. "Aku juga melakukan hal serupa, Sasuke-_kun_, perlu kuingatkan."

Hening. Hanya gemerincingan rantai kunci yang terdengar, memantul di dinding tanah.

"Hn." Ia bergumam, masih membelakangi Sakura. "Lucu sekali kita harus berada satu ruangan seperti ini, setelah kejadian itu."

Sakura menyadari sarkasme dalam kalimat ironis itu, kemudian tersenyum pahit. Ia tidak menganggap semua ini lucu. Ia hanya ... berharap. Dan lagi, sepertinya, harapannya kembali patah.

"Aku—"

"Aku bersyukur saat itu Kakashi datang." Ia berkata. "Sungguh."

Sedetik,

Dua detik,

Tiga detik.

Hingga senyum Sakura mengembang.

Ia mengambil langkah mendekati pemuda itu, sekali lagi.

* * *

**CIUM (Cinta Untukmu) **_**—****by Ra Itsumo Yasasshi****i**_

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda tengah berkutat dengan tulisannya. Angin berembus kencang melalui jendela kamar yang terbuka. Ia berdiri mendekati jendela, tanpa sadar ia menatap langit yang bertaburkan bintang malam itu, sesaat ia memejamkan matanya merasakan angin malam menyentuh kulitnya. Pikirannya melayang. "Sasuke-_kun_ ...," gumam Sakura—gadis itu.

Perlahan ia membuka matanya menatap kembali langit malam. "Aku ... merindukanmu, Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura tersenyum miris, ia menghela napas sejenak kemudian menatap langit dengan sendu.

"Angin ... sampaikanlah rinduku padanya, katakanlah bahwa aku selalu menunggunya di sini sampai kapan pun. Kembalilah ... kumohon ...," lanjutnya dengan suara bergetar perlahan air matanya turun. Ia menangis tanpa suara.

Di tempat lain terlihat sesosok pemuda tengah memejamkan matanya di sebuah batang pohon besar. Tiupan angin menyelimuti tubuhnya. Perlahan mata itu terbuka menampakkan mata _onyx_-nya. ia menengadahkan wajahnya menatap langit. "Hn," gumamnya dengan tersenyum tipis, entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

Sasuke, pemuda itu memejamkan mata seraya bergumam pelan. "Kenapa tiba-tiba aku mengingatmu?"  
Di tempat Sakura berada, ia membawa kertas yang tadi digunakan untuk menulis. Tiba-tiba saja angin berembus kencang menerbangkan kertas itu. "Eh?" Sakura terkejut.

Kertas itu pun terbawa oleh angin dan berhenti tepat di depan Sasuke. Sasuke yang melihatnya membawa kertas itu dan ia tersenyum seraya bersiap-siap untuk pergi. "Tunggulah aku, Sakura."

.

_Ketika hari itu kita bertemu aku sedikit kecewa karena kau telah berubah. Tapi, pertemuan itu memberiku secercah harapan, walau aku tak temukan cahaya di kegelapanmu. Aku yakin dari satu hatimu yang lain cahaya itu ada dan kau menginginkan cahaya itu. aku semakin berharap suatu saat nanti kita akan bersama entah itu dikehidupan sekarang ataupun dikehidupan nanti. selama apapun masa yang akan kita lewati aku tak peduli. selama kita berada dibawah langit yang sama aku akan selalu menantimu, _Sasuke-kun_._

* * *

**Tomato or Kiss? **_**—****by ****Annisa Laksmi Wardani**_

Sasuke menyukai tomat. Hampir semua orang tahu soal itu—apalagi kalau ia termasuk dalam Uchiha Sasuke Fansclub yang bahkan sampai sekarang bukannya bubar malah semakin banyak anggotanya. Untung saja rasa suka keturunan terakhir Uchiha ini tidak separah sahabatnya—Uzumaki Naruto, dengan ramennya yang melegenda itu. Ia cukup memakan setidaknya sekali sehari ketika sarapan atau akan tidur buah berwarna merah itu.

Namun ketika ia ditanyai, pilih tomat atau ciuman Haruno Sakura—gadis yang telah dikencaninya selama dua bulan terakhir ini, kira-kira jawaban apa yang akan keluar dari mulut pemilik mata _sharingan_ ini?

"Tentu saja ia akan memilih ciuman Sakura," begitu pendapat Kakashi. "Mana ada orang bodoh yang memilih tomat daripada ciuman gadis secantik Sakura. Er, bukannya aku menyukai Sakura, tapi—hei, dengar dulu penjelasannku!"

Lain dari Kakashi, Naruto malah menjawab, "Kurasa dia akan memilih tomat," ujarnya dengan mulut penuh ramen. "Memangnya si Teme itu pernah mencium Sakura-_chan_? _Sense_ percintaannya, kan nol!"

Sedangkan Tsunade mengatakan, "Apakah ini taruhan? Hm, aku memasang taruhan untuk tomat!" Sepertinya Hokage satu ini sudah salah fokus.

Dan ternyata jawabannya ...

"Hn, pertanyaan konyol," ujarnya sembari mendengus. "Tentu saja aku memilih ciuman Sakura setelah ia memakan tomat." Sebuah serigai kemenangan terlukis di wajahnya.

Kau sering melakukannya ya, Sasuke-_kun_?

* * *

**Clothes **_**—****by ****Annisa Laksmi Wardani**_

Sasuke tidak pernah mengijinkan seorangpun—_siapa pun itu_—untuk meminjam pakaiannya. Pakaian dengan lambang kebanggaan klan Uchiha yang tertampang angkuh di bagian belakangnya. Bahkan Naruto yang notabene adalah sahabat terdekatnya—yang sampai matipun tak akan pernah ia akui terang-terangan—dalam keadaan basah kuyub karena diguyur hujan saat mengunjungi rumahnya pun, ia tidak mengijinkan pemuda berkumis kucing itu meminjam sepotong bajunya. Bahkan dengan teganya, ia menyuruh Naruto pulang dengan bertelanjang dada. Prinsipnya mengenai 'tak ada seorang pun di luar klan Uchiha yang memakai lambang klan kebanggan mereka' memang tidak bisa diganggu gugat.

Hingga sampailah di suatu waktu ketika Sakura memasuki penginapan yang disewa oleh tim tujuh di Amegakure dengan keadaan tubuh basah dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

"Ah, sial sekali. Ini baju kering terakhirku," keluh si gadis berambut merah muda sembari mengusap rambutnya dengan handuk yang disodorkan Kakashi.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Sasuke melemparkan kaus yang bewarna biru tua itu ke arah Sakura, membuat gadis itu bingung sendiri.

"Pinjam saja punyaku," Sasuke menjawab pandangan bertanya si gadis, kemudian melengos keluar dari ruangan.

"HEH? _TEME_, KAU BAHKAN TAK PERNAH MEMINJAMKAN BAJU KEPADAKU!" teriakan protes Naruto menggema sampai keluar ruangan.

Sakura memang bukan Uchiha, tapi _soon-to-be_ Uchiha. Setidaknya itu menurut Sasuke.

* * *

**Long Kiss Goodbye ****—**_**by **__**Iez Ashiya**_

Sasuke memandangi wajah Sakura yang basah oleh air mata dengan pandangan sendu. Ia hanya bisa membuat gadis itu menangis dan terluka. Selalu saja begitu. Perlahan, ia menyibakkan helaian rambut Sakura yang menutupi matanya yang terpejam, ia lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada bibir Sakura dan mengecupnya dengan penuh perasaan.

"Seandainya kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku yang sebenarnya ... Tapi aku tak pantas untukmu. Aku hanya akan membuatmu terluka. Aku ingin kau bahagia."

Setelah itu Sasuke pergi bersama angin yang menghapus jejaknya. Ditinggalkan memang menyakitkan, tapi meninggalkan orang yang kau cintai jauh lebih menyakitkan.

* * *

**THE DREAM **_**—by **__**Arlin Aryanti**_

"Saat jatuh cinta adalah saat terindah dalam hidup kita. Saat kita merasa bahagia melihat cinta itu pernah hadir dalam hidup kita. Benar 'kan, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Hn."

Aku tersenyum mendapati Sasu –ah maksudnya Suamiku yang kini tengah menggendong bayi laki-laki kami yang baru berusia dua bulan. Hari ini sudah menginjak tahun kedua usia pernikahan kami. Ya, kami menikah setelah perang ninja berakhir dan Naruto berhasil memaksanya untuk kembali ke Konoha.

"Kau kenapa?"

"..." Aku memiringkan kepalaku bingung.

"Kau senyum-senyum sendiri mulai tadi."

"Oh... Aku bahagia, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Bahagia?"

"Ya. Melihatmu kembali ke Konoha dan kini tengah menimang bayi kita. Ah, seperti mimpi saja."

Aku menghapus tetesan airmata yang tak sengaja turun meluncur di pipiku. Dapat kulihat, Sasuke tersenyum tipis sembari menghampiriku. Setelah tiba di dekatku yang sedang berbaring diatas ranjang, ia menunduk dan mengecup keningku. Rasanya sangat nyaman dan hangat ...

"Maaf karena pernah meninggalkanmu."

Aku menggeleng pelan, lalu ku peluk pinggangnya yang begitu tegap.

"Tidak, dengan kini Sasuke-_kun_ sudah bersamaku saja sudah cukup untuk menghapus masalalu yang begitu menyiksa."

Aku tersenyum kepada Suamiku ini. Bayi kami nampak begitu pulas berada dalam timangan ayahnya. Semoga hal ini memanglah bukan sebuah mimpi atau hanya ilusi pada sebuah genjutsu. Ya, semoga saja.

"_Aishiteru_, Sasuke-_kun_."

* * *

**Ikatan **_**—by Hikaru Kin**_

Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Entah kenapa, namamu selalu ada dalam benakku. Semenjak kau pergi meninggalkan Konoha dan juga … aku. Hari di mana kau mengucapkan '_arigatou_' tanpa kuketahui maksudnya. Apakah aku terlalu bodoh untuk memahaminya? Aku benar-benar tak tahu apa maksud perkataanmu saat itu. Aku tak tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu, siapa yang kau pikirkan, dan apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang? Aku tidak bisa menyapamu, berceloteh, ataupun sekedar berkata, 'hai.' Bahkan, tidak tahu bagaimana kabarmu saat ini.

Ada 1001 kisah suka maupun duka tercipta dari awal aku bertemu denganmu, menjalankan misi bersama, hingga pada akhirnya terpisahkan oleh pekatnya dendam yang menerkammu. Saat semilir angin membelai wajahku dan memintaku untuk menatap langit sejenak, entah kenapa aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Banyak yang bilang dunia ini sempit, namun kenapa hingga sekarang aku tak kunjung menemukanmu? Tanpa kusadari, bulir hangat membanjiri wajahku. Ckh, aku benar-benar seperti bayi kecil yang hanya bisa menangis.

"Kau lemah."

Dan kata-katamu membuatku tersadar untuk kembali bangkit, menjadi seorang yang kuat. Aku percaya kita masih berada di bawah langit yang sama. Aku tidak akan diam dan akan terus berjuang hingga waktunya tiba. Dan jika semua ini takdir yang digariskan Tuhan, maka kita akan kembali bertemu dan bersama kan, Sasuke-_kun_?

* * *

**My Medical-nin **_**—****by ****Nindy Nadhita**_

Pemuda yang tengah berbaring lemas di kasur berukuran _kingsize_ itu hanya bisa melenguh kecil saat merasakan sapuan halus handuk di bagian lukanya yang cukup dalam. Tubuhnya terasa ngilu saat dia mencoba menggerakkannya.

"Tenanglah sedikit Sasuke-kun..."

Suara bening nan halus itu merasuk ke dalam pendengarannya. Memaksa kedua matanya untuk terbuka dan melihat ke arah pemilik suara. Iris sekelam malamnya mendapatkan sosok wanita yang kini tengah mengobati luka menganga di lengannya, raut khawatir dan cemas tercetak jelas di paras eloknya.

"S—saku ..."

Sakura refleks menoleh. "Shhh.." Usapan-usapan halus di keningnya membuat Sasuke merasa hangat. Dengan telaten, jemari lentik Sakura membersihkan dan menutupi luka-luka yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil.

Kecupan singkat mendarat di ujung bibirnya saat Sasuke berusaha untuk mengatakan sesuatu lagi. Sakura tersenyum lembut dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya—mengalirkan sejumlah cakra berpendar kehijauan pada bagian lukanya.

Karena misi tunggal sialan dari Hokage dua hari lalu untuk mengalahkan dua missing nin itu membuatnya cukup kewalahan dan harus kecolongan sampai membuatnya tak berdaya seperti ini.

"Sasuke-_kun_, ada yang sakit lagi?" tanya wanita itu lirih. Raut khawatir tertera jelas di wajahnya. Sasuke meraih pergelangan tangan istrinya dan mengecup cukup lama bibir kemerahan milik Sakura. "_Daijoubu_," Yah, setidaknya dia memiliki _medic-nin_ handal yang akan selalu hadir di sininya. Benar, kan?

* * *

**Perawatan **_**—by **__**Mila S A Fiorenza**_

Sesosok ninja medis berambut merah jambu baru saja keluar dari ruang Unit Gawat Darurat di Rumah Sakit Umum Konoha. Peluh membasahi dahi dan pelipisnya-menambah kesan eksotis pada wajah kunoichi muda tersebut. Namanya Sakura. _Kunoichi_ muda berambut merah jambu yang jadi andalan di rumah sakit ini. Sudah dua hari ini ia belum pulang ke rumah dikarenakan banyaknya pasien yang butuh pertolongan cepat.

Setelah keluar dari UGD, Ia segera menuju kursi tunggu yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berada saat ini. Di sana, ada lelaki tampan yang sudah tak sabar untuk menatap wajahnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_," panggil Sakura. Lelaki yang dipanggil langsung menoleh dan bangkit dari duduknya. "Ada perlu apa?"

Sasuke tak langsung menjawab, melainkan menatap erat dulu perempuan bermata zambrud di depannya. "Pulang."

"Eh?" Sakura kaget

"Kau berada di rumah sakit selama 48 jam nonstop," protes Sasuke dengan wajah kesalnya. "Sekarang kau harus pulang."

"Aku masih banyak kerjaan. Banyak pasien yang butuh perawatan-"

"Ada banyak dokter lain di sini," potong Sasuke.

"Tapi—"

"Sakura," sanggah Sasuke dengan suara bernada rendah. "Kau punya rumah untuk pulang." Sasuke meraih telapak tangan Sakura, "kau punya suami yang lebih butuh perawatanmu di rumah." Sasuke membawa tangan hangat Sakura untuk menyentuh pipinya. "Aku juga butuh dirimu."

Sakura terdiam sejenak. Senyum damai segera ia berikan untuk suaminya yang pencemburu itu. "Baiklah, ayo pulang."

* * *

**Sakura Itu Menyebalkan **_**—by **__**Ryeulnurul Hiqma**_

Kaki-kaki itu menapaki satu persatu dahan kokoh di bawahnya. Dengan pergerakan pelan melewati kawasan hutan tenang yang bisa saja menyimpan ancaman dari para _nuke-nin_ yang berkeliaran. Namun itu bukanlah masalah rumit bagi kedua ninja Konoha yang kini tengah kembali menuju desa mereka selepas menuntaskan misi yang mereka emban, mengantarkan gulungan surat pada Kazekage desa Sunagakure. Entah alasan apa yang membuat Hokage-_sama_ memasangkannya dengan pemuda yang sejak dulu dipujanya itu.

Sasuke berada dibaris depan, memimpin. Sedang Sakura rekan setimnya di belakang mengikuti si pemuda berambut _raven_. Entah sudah berapa kali Sakura bertindak ceroboh hampir menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri dikarenakan pemuda didepannya yang nampak tenang-tenang saja. _Kunoichi pink_ itu tengah melirik Uchiha Sasuke di depannya.

"Sakura perhatikan langkahmu," ingat pemuda _raven_ itu. Bukannya Ia tidak mengetahui gadis _pink_ itu beberapa kali hampir jatuh terpeleset.

Sakura terperanjat kaget dan hampir terpeleset (lagi) sebelum tangan pucat milik Sasuke menahan tubuhnya. "Eh, _gomen_ ... Sasuke-_kun_,"

Sasuke mengangguk lalu melepaskan pegangannya pada tubuh Sakura, "Hn, apa yang kau pikirkan Sakura. Kau harus lebih fokus dengan langkahmu."

Sakura nampak memerah, "Engh, anu Sasuke-_kun_, apa kau tidak kesepian tinggal di distrik Uchiha sendirian?"  
Kini giliran semburat merah tipis muncul di pipi Uchiha terakhir itu. Haruno Sakura memang menyebalkan, pikirnya.

* * *

_**'****untittled' **__**—by **__**Kuromi no Sora**_

Kekalahan di depan mata. Kehancuran dunia _Shinobi_ sudah tidak bisa dielak. Kakinya yang retak kini menyiksanya sungguh, Sakura berjalan terseok-seok berusaha melarikan diri dari pasukan Zetsu putih. _Chakra_-nya hampir habis sejak tiga hari yang lalu tiada henti digunakan untuk mengobati.

"Akh!" ia mengerang sakit setelah tubuhnya terbentur keras tanah, ia terjatuh, kaki retaknya sudah membengkak parah dan ia mulai pasrah. Satu-satunya _shinobi_ di daerah ini hanya dirinya seorang, rekan-rekannya sudah tewas.

Mata gadis itu memenas, merasa mentalnya kembali pada dirinya sewaktu masih kecil. Cengeng, saking takutnya hingga bergetar memegangi kedua kakinya yang sudah tidak dapat digunakan lagi. Kabut tebal di malam hari dengan udara dingin kian membuat suasana mengerikan saat suara derap musuh mendekat cepat.

"Siapa pun … tolong aku …," bisiknya lemah.

_Prang! Trang!_

Desingan senjata tajam dari kejauhan terdengar, membuatnya semakin ngeri karena tidak bisa melihat apa pun di sekitar.

"Sakura!"

Saura itu! Sakura menegakan kepalanya, menyapu pandang ke segala arah namun kabut membutakannya. "Sas-sasuke-_kun_?" sahutnya ragu karena tidak melihat apa pun. Ia nyaris terlonjak kaget ketika tiba-tiba Sasuke berjongkok dengan sebelah lutut di belakangnya.

"_Daijobuka_?"

Dan rasanya seperti mimpi, saat Sakura merasakan tubuhnya dalam dekapan Sasuke yang kini sedang berlari dari kejaran ratusan makhluk edo tensei.

* * *

**Without Moon and Star **_**—by **__**Aishaa Lula**_

Embusan angin malam bertiup dengan kencangnya, menerbangkan ribuan dedaunan kering ke angkasa. Dihiasi dengan langit malam yang sepi tanpa taburan bintang dan tak ada setengah rembulan pun yang memberikan sedikit cahayanya. Keadaan ini semakin menambah kesan dingin dan sunyi pada malam ini.

Tapi, semua keadaan ini tak berarti apa-apa bagi pasangan ninja ini. Mereka berdua sangat menikmatinya dengan sepenuh hati, tanpa menggerutu mengapa tak ada sebutir bintang atau setengah rembulan pun nampak menghiasi langit malam. Yang ada hanya kehangatan di antara mereka.

"Apa kau tahu, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya kunoichi berambut merah muda—Sakura—kepada pria yang berada di sampingnya.

"Hn?" respons pria berambut _raven_ yang berada di sampingnya.

"Aku ingin kita selalu bersama, walau langit malam tanpa bulan dan bintang sekalipun," ucap Sakura dengan senyuman manis di pipinya.

Sasuke tak membalas ucapan Sakura itu dengan panjang lebar, namun hanya satu kata "Hn." yang terucap dari bibirnya. Namun, sebuah lengkungan tipis pun terukir dari sudut bibir Sasuke. Dia pun mengecup sekilas kening Sakura dan mengeratkan jemarinya kepada jemari wanita itu . Menyalurkan kasih sayangnya seorang keturunan _clan_ Uchiha.

* * *

**Ketika Malam **_**—by **__**Aya Syarah Suprapto**_

Malam ini udara terasa sangat dingin. Semilir angin yang menerobos masuk lewat ventilasi sudah cukup membuat tubuh menggigil. Kutarik selimutmu sampai ke bawah dagu, berharap dinginnya angin malam tak sampai membuat tidurmu terusik.

Kuamati wajahmu yang damai kala terlelap. Kuselipkan sedikit rambut yang menjuntai menutupi wajahmu ke balik telingamu. Bibir merahmu sedikit terbuka. Di sini, di sampingmu, aku bisa merasakan dadamu bergerak naik turun, mengembuskan napas secara teratur.

Kukecup pelan dahimu. Kulihat kau sedikit terusik dalam tidurmu, sebelum kedua matamu terbuka, penuh tanya.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Apa yang harus kujawab? Apa aku harus menjawab jujur bahwa baru saja aku mencuri kecupan di dahinya di saat dia terlelap? Tidak, itu bukan Uchiha.

"Hn, ada nyamuk."

Sial! Kenapa harus kalimat itu yang keluar dari mulutku. Aku berusaha memasang wajah sedatar mungkin. Wajah yang sering kali kupasang ketika masih terjebak dalam dendam. Dia tampak ragu dengan jawabanku, tapi memilih diam dan tersenyum sebagai balasannya.

"Kau kedinginan?"

Aku membalasnya dengan melingkari pinggangnya dengan tanganku, mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuhku. "Sudah tidak lagi."

Kupejamkan kedua mataku. Aku tahu dia pasti sedang tersenyum lembut, karena sedetik kemudian dia menyandarkan kepalanya pada dadaku.

"_Oyasumi_, Sasuke-_kun_."

Kueratkan pelukanku. "Hn."

* * *

**Karena Dia Mencintainya **_**—by Rie Lamperouge**_

Sakura mencintainya. Tidak dengan cara yang digambarkan seorang penyair, yang Sakura tahu bahwa ia mencintai Sasuke. Sesederhana itu. Meskipun sederhana, mencintai seorang Uchiha Sasuke tidaklah mudah. Setiap ingatan masa lalu tentangnya membuatnya merasakan sesak. Saat Sasuke pergi merupakan siksaan baginya. Dan, saat bersamanya merupakan sebuah kedamaian yang ia pernah kenal.

Sakura mencintai Sasuke dengan sederhana. Tetapi Sakura tidak tahu apakah Sasuke membalas cintanya. Yang ia tahu, ia tidak ingin Sasuke begitu. Karena sangat mencintai Sasuke itu menyakiti jiwanya.

* * *

**Pulang **_**—by Yunta Fa'u**_

Dia ada.

Punggungnya masih sama. Bedanya kali ini tampak tak ada beban yang menggelayutinya. Terakhir kali kau memeluknya terasa sangat belum terlihat tapi paru-parumu hampir hampa hanya karena keberadaannya. Naruto tertawa lebar. Penuh kemenangan. Merangkul sosok yang kalian sama rindukan.

Hari ini tiba.

Pada akhirnya tiba.

Kau tetap diam. Ragu-ragu mendekat. Karena setiap langkah yang kauambil akan membawamu kembali pada kenangan yang kalian bertiga sempat lalui bersama.

Tawa pernah tercipta begitu juga dengan tangis dan putus asa.

Tapi sekarang, setelah penantian panjang dan melelahkan. Setelah perang berakhir dan kehidupan baru dimulai.

"Sasuse-_kun_." Akhirnya kau memberanikan diri. Kedua matamu terasa panas. Sensasi yang sosok itu berikan begitu gila. Saat mata kalian bersirobok, tenggorokanmu mengering tiba-tiba. Menarik napas panjang, kaumemutuskan untuk mengucapkannya.

"_Okaeri_," ucapmu tulus, menyambutnya.

* * *

.

.

.

**~end of CANON drabbles~**

**.**

**nama-nama yang tercantum adalah nama **_**facebook**_** para SasuSaku Lovers **_**(savers) **_**yang telah berpartisipasi dalam 'tumpengan' untuk memperingati 1k+ nya member grup SasuSaku Lovers di facebook.**

**Hontou ni arigatou gozaimashita~ *ojigi rame-rame***


End file.
